


Twilight/Teen Wolf Crossover Not!Fic

by Opalsong, Syr



Series: Syr & Opalsong's Drunk Twilight Not!fic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Drunk Podficcing, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Voices, Notfic, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: What if someone other than Jacob imprinted on Renesmee? Jacob and his tiny pack are kicked out of Forks.Luckily, they have a friend named Deaton in a small town called Beacon Hills.





	Twilight/Teen Wolf Crossover Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Audio Only Work.
> 
> This is only very loosely edited. Expect rambling, talking about the movie, no narrative flow, & not great audio quality.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Twilight/Twilight%20Teen%20Wolf%20Xover%20Notfic.mp3) | 2:30:27 | 207.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
